lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
All Your Bricks Are Belong To Us
All Your Bricks Are Belong To Us is a playable level in LEGO Dimensions based around Midway Arcade. Story Mode Plot Batman, Gandalf, and Wyldstyle arrive in the dimension that X-PO described as being weirder than the previous dimensions. Upon closer inspection, Wyldstyle deduces that they are in a video game, which Batman believes to be ridiculous. The heroes begin their search for the Foundation Element, which is a Gold Token by aiding the Astronauts of the Defender game. Upon rescuing all the astronauts, a Thief appears and steals the coin before escaping into a dimensional portal. Batman, Gandalf, and Wyldstyle follow him and find themselves in the Gauntlet game. After completing several mazes, they are then sent to the Super Sprint game. Once there, the Thief challenges them to a series of races, promising that he will return the coin if they win. Batman summons the Batmobile and succeeds, but the Thief breaks his promise and once again steals the coin. The heroes chase after him once more to the Robotron: 2084 game, where more hints of dimensional damage have occurred, as various enemies from other worlds, including the Cybermen, Daleks, Flying Monkeys, Winkie Guards, Mordor Orcs, LexBots, and Two-Face Henchmen, are accidentally summoned as enemies in the game. The heroes eventually manage to defeat the Thief and take their coin. The Thief returns empty-handed to Lord Vortech in Foundation Prime, who is furious that the heroes have managed to find another Foundation Element before he has, and realizes that in order to stop the heroes, he will have to take care of them himself. Walkthrough Citizens in Peril * Robotron Hero ** Robotron Hero is located in the last section of the level in Robotron. He is located in the lower left corner, behind a Silver LEGO wall. Use a character, vehicle, or item with Silver LEGO Blowup Ability to free him. Rule Breaker * 185,000 Studs Abilities needed to complete the Level 100% * Silver LEGO Blowup Ability * Time Travel Ability * Stealth Ability * Sonar Smash Ability * Ghost Puzzles Ability (or Flight Ability) Transcript Main article: All Your Bricks Are Belong To Us/Transcript Trivia *Wyldstyle nearly breaks the fourth wall saying, "It's almost like... like we're in a video game." (LEGO Dimensions is, in fact, a video game). *X-PO describes this dimension as a "trans-reality pocket dimension" stating that things were going to get "weird". What X-PO meant was that this world is a collection of smaller dimensions which take the form of Midway Arcade games and that rifts can transport you into other games while inside the world. *The secret area in this level includes the concept of the game Defender at its remastered version which can only be accessed by Time Travel Ability. **The time destination for the pad of this level is February 23rd, 1981, 16:31, the time that Defender was first developed. *In the level, you go through 4 segments that are based on the Midway Arcade games Defender, Gauntlet, Super Sprint, and Robotron: 2084. **Despite the implications, none of these games were originally developed by Midway. Defender and Robotron: 2084 ''were originally distributed by Williams Electronics, while ''Gauntlet and Super Sprint ''were originally distributed by Atari Games. They were acquired by Midway over the years, with Williams' games being merged with Midway in 1991, and purchasing Atari Games in 1996. ***Ironically, Time Warner, the current parent company of Midway, and several of the other properties in this game, were the original owners of Atari Games before selling the rights to Midway. *The name comes from the popular meme "All Your Base Are Belong To Us", which is a line from an Arcade Game titled ''Zero Wing, which was a mistranslation of "''CATS has received all of your bases." *In the Gauntlet Level's Treasure Room the area where there was a puzzle including the Ghost Suspend ability, there was a bug that allows any flying character to fly over the door. *In the section of this level that is based on ''Gauntlet, if you play as a character with the Magic Ability the game's announcer will address you as a wizard class character. **For example, when your hearts become low, he will either say "Wizard needs food badly." or "Wizard is about to die." Gallery File:Lego_dimensions-4.jpg lego_dimensions-13.jpg lego_dimensions-14.jpg lego_dimensions-15.jpg Category:Levels Category:Index Category:Midway Arcade Category:Story Mode Levels Category:Midway Arcade Levels Category:Starter Pack Category:2015 Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Levels